Wettus
Wettus the dryptosaurus is a major character in The Sabre-Tooth Secret. He is descended from an important family, leading back to Alson, one of the greatest of the Jurassic Explorers. Personality While he is large and seems fierce, Wettus is actually quite cowardly and doesn't like fighting, but he is good at heart and cares very deeply for his family. In keeping with tradition, he and his entire family are vegetarian and prefer the company of plant-eating dinosaurs. He is more intelligent than many other tyrannosaurs seem to be and is very proud of his family background. Wettus was for some time conflicted between Alson's legacy and his loyalty to King Drypto, his ruler, as he wanted to be accepted by the tyrannosaurs at home. With some encouragement from Teggs, he decided to be himself and live in peace. Biography Wettus met and married his wife on Bloodcrunch Four and had four children there: Witt, Wutt, Wet, and Wotnot. However, they were ridiculed for refusing to eat meat by the other tyrannosaurs on the world, enduring cruel jokes and taunts, eventually leaving the planet in disgrace. Wettus, together with his family, went in search of a legendary weapon on board the Lightning Bolt, Alson's ship, intending to present it to King Drypto and regain acceptance in his community. Instead, he found Teggs, Gipsy, Iggy, and Sprite, who were afraid of them at first. Wettus and his family assured them that they were vegetarians and wouldn't harm them. When Fangal the sabre-toothed cat heard his voice, she guessed that he was a relative of Alson and asked to be released. When Teggs let her go, she bowed to the dryptosaurus and explained her friendship with Alson and the danger of the Battalasks, vicious aliens that prevented Alson from returning to the Jurassic Quadrant. Teggs realized that the immortal sabre-tooths were the weapon that Wettus had come for. The astrosaurs agreed to help Fangal and the rest of her pack, taking her to Outpost Q with Wettus while his family stayed on board their ship. On Outpost Q, Teggs was horrified to find that Speck the apatosaurus astronomer had betrayed them, allowing Major Terrorkon and a group of Battalasks to stay in the observatory in exchange for help with his Megascope. The aliens tied up the other astronomers as well as Arx and Alass Tikka, announcing their intention to take Fangal back to Battalask to fight. Wettus panicked and screamd, startling the Battalasks to flight. During the following battle, Wettus himself was fairly useless, and was taken out early by one of the aliens.The creatures went to their spaceship to attack the Sauropod and Wettus's ship. Concerned for his family, the dryptosaurus joined the astronomers (including a repentant Speck) and the astrosaurs in making noise through the Megascope and destroying the Battalask ship. Afterwards, he told Teggs that he no longer had any interest in weapons and planned to adopt Fangal and her pack. Speck, to apologize for helping the Battalasks, offered to find the dryptosaurus family and the sabre-tooths a new home. Trivia *Wettus is the first good tyrannosaur to appear in the Astrosaurs series. *Wettus is a Dryptosaurus aquilunguis. * Real ''Dryptosaurus ''were obligate carnivores, meaning that Wettus would have to eat meat or he would get sick, since his body couldn't digest plants. Category:Astrosaurs Category:Heroes Category:Carnivores Category:Herbivores Category:Tyrannosaurs